moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Krystaline
' Krystaline Gaunt ' is a proud member of both the Forsaken and the Cult of Forgotten Shadow. Being a priest excelling in the pratices of Shadow, she has become a Shadow Ascendant of the Cult and believes the day she can achieve Ascension is within her grasp. She is known in game as Kristaline, a level 6x Shadow Priest owned by Kooks. Life (Little biography as told by Krystaline on the Banepaw Fellowships forums) Krystaline Gaunt was born in the Capital City of Lordaeron and lived there with her parents Terry and Isabel Gaunt until the age of nine. Her father, a blacksmith, had found work in far off Stratholme, so Krystaline had to leave her friends and hopes of becoming a Priestess in the Church of the Holy Light, when it was based in Lordaeron. However, much to her pleasure, she recieved a letter not long after stating she had been accepted into the Church. It wasn't long before she was off to Northshire to begin her study. She remained there for a few years until returning to the Capital in Lordaeron as a quickly rising Priestess of the Light. However, everything changed during the Third War. Undeath and awakening as a Forsaken Krystaline was a member of the Scourge and participated in events such as the Fall of Quel'Thalas, but when Illidan Stormrage attacked the Frozen Throne with the Eye of Sargeras, her days as a member of the Scourge ended and she eventually reawakened as a Forsaken roughly 4 years later. It did not take Krystaline long to forsake the very Light she once dedicated her life to and embrace the path of Shadow, joining the Cult of Forgotten Shadow, using her powers to achieve not only her own ends, but those of the Forsaken. Fiercely devoted follower of Sylvanas Windrunner, Krystaline is in total support of joining the Horde for the advancement of the Forsaken only. She believes it is fruitless to attempt to put much effort or interest into the Horde or any other race since she has hope in the New Plague being devised by the Royal Apothecary Society, which is intended not only to wipe out the Scourge and the Lich King, but to purge all life from Azeroth, and only has cooperation with the Horde in the name of the Dark Lady. Reputation Krystaline is known to those who've met her as one of the most unpleasant beings in creation. Vile, cruel, and giving new light to the term 'speaking your mind', Krystaline has developed a devoted following of those who both hate her with an undying passion and love her for her absolutely horrendous display of horrible manners. People love to hate her, and hate her they do. There is only one person besides the Dark Lady that Krystaline holds any respect for, that being the Seruna, an orcish warlock, who is also the only person who seems to be able to control her. The history between Krystaline and the orc is, for the most part, unknown. Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Priest Category:Horde